Ein etwas anderer Ausgang
by Wolfsfee
Summary: Albus Dumbledore interpretiert die Prophezeiung, dass es entweder Harry oder Neville sein müssen. Was wenn er damit falsch lag? Dies ist meine (an den Haaren herbeigezogene) Idee, wie sich die Geschichte auch abgespielt haben könnte.
Zu einer Zeit, noch vor der Geburt des allbekannten Harry Potter, lebt ein Katzenpaar ganz in der Nähe des alten Riddlehauses. Die beiden Katzen gehen überall gemeinsam hin, kennen keine Furcht und sind extrem neugierig. Sie nennen sich gegenseitig Brave und Heart, was sowohl eine Anspielung auf ihre Zusammengehörigkeit ist, als auf die Tatsache, dass sie vor wenigen Dingen Angst haben.

Eines Tages schleichen die beiden Katzen ins alte Haus, zum einen aus Neugierde, da sie noch nie im Innern waren, zum anderen wollen sie sehen, ob dort nicht reichhaltige Jagdgründe warten. Als Lord Voldemort, der gerade von einem Überfall zurückkommt, sie sieht, will er sie töten, um sie an seine Schlange Nagini zu verfüttern. Doch sein Avada Kedavra verfehlt sein Ziel und das Paar flieht eilenden Schrittes.

Mutig sein heisst noch lange nicht, dass man sich in unnötige Gefahr begibt und dieser Mensch stinkt geradezu nach Gefahr, Tod und schwarzer Magie.

Einige Zeit später, die Katzen sind auf der Jagd nach Mäusen am Rande des Hauses, da entdeckt der dunkle Lord sie erneut. Dieses Mal will er sie mit einem Incendio verbrennen, weil sie seiner geliebten Nagini die Beute wegnehmen. Doch noch bevor das Fell der beiden Katzen wirklich anfangen kann zu brennen, leert einer der Todesser einen Eimer mit Wasser aus dem Fenster, welches die Katzen trifft. Das Feuer wird dadurch gelöscht und die Beiden fliehen mit einem Schrecken und leicht angesengtem Pelz.

Dadurch dass die Zwei fliehen können und einer seiner Todesser schuld daran ist, wird Voldemort wütend und noch bevor der Todesser realisiert, was er für einen Fehler gemacht hat, wird er von einem Todesfluch aus dem Zauberstab seines Meisters getroffen und fällt tot auf den Boden.

Ein drittes Mal treffen die Katzen auf Lord Voldemort, als er und seine Untergebenen das Umland nach den Beiden durchkämmen. Kaum werden sie gesichtet, weist ihr Meister die Todesser an, sie lebend zu fangen, da er sie für ein Ritual, welches ihm zu noch grösserer Macht verhelfen würde, brauchen kann.

Was darauf folgt ist an Absurdität kaum zu überbieten und lässt Voldemort schwer an der Intelligenz seiner Lakaien zweifeln. Die Katzen rennen den Todesser zwischen den Beinen herum, springen über deren Köpfe und sollten sie einmal erwischt werden, so reicht es für sie, denjenigen mit ihren Krallen das Gesicht zu zerkratzen, die sie festhalten, worauf diese vor Schmerzen aufschreien und sie loslassen.

Nach einer Weile haben die Katzen genug und verschwinden, ohne jegliche Spuren zu hinterlassen, ausser den, am Boden, verstreut herumliegenden Menschen. Voldemort hingegen zieht sich auf sein Zimmer zurück, vollkommen erschöpft und mit heftiger Migräne von der Unfähigkeit seiner Leute.

Einige Zeit vergeht, ohne dass die beiden Katzen Brave und Heart von irgendeinem Menschen zu Gesicht bekommen werden. Was niemand weiss ist, dass sie zurzeit damit beschäftigt sind, sich um ihre Neugeborenen zu kümmern, welche am Ende des Julis zur Welt kamen. Genauer gesagt kamen sie am gleichen Tag zur Welt, wie Harry Potter, der Sohn von James Potter und Lily Potter-Evans.

Als die neuen Katzeneltern ihre Kinder herumführen, zeigen sie ihnen auch gleich das alte Riddlehaus. Sie führen sie gerade durch den Thronsaal, in dem Lord Voldemort über die Prophezeiung nachdenkt, über die ihm einer seiner Spione vor kurzem berichtete, als er, durch ein leises Zischen seiner Nagini aufmerksam gemacht, probiert sie mit dem Abtrennzauber Diffindo zu treffen um sie dadurch endlich los zu werden.

Jedoch können alle Katzen rechtzeitig zur Seite, weg von der Flugbahn des Zaubers, springen, alle, nur das kleinste nicht, da es etwas zu langsam ist. Ein Teil des Schwanzes wird abgetrennt und das kleine Kätzchen, vor Schmerz zischend flieht es aus dem Haus, seine Familie dicht auf den Pfoten.

Ein Jahr vergeht und jenes kleine Kätzchen, von allen nur noch Kurzschwanz genannt, liegt im Haus auf der Lauer, eine Maus im Visier. Es hört, wie sich Schritte nähern, achtet jedoch nicht auf diese, zu konzentriert auf seine Aufgabe.

Der dunkle Lord ist in Eile, seine Spione haben es endlich geschafft, nicht nur den Aufenthaltsort der Potters zu finden, sondern auch einen Weg, wie er hineinkommt, ohne dass sofort der ganze Orden des Phönix auf der Matte steht. Mit raschem Schritt läuft er auf die Treppe zu, die ihn ins Erdgeschoss führt.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem Voldemort am oberen Ende der Treppe ankommt, springt Kurzschwanz los, um die Maus zu fangen, ohne die drohende Gefahr in Gestalt des Menschen zu bemerken. Die Katze landet genau im Lauf des Mannes, was dafür sorgt, dass dieser stolpert und mit dem Kopf voran die Treppe hinunterstürzt. Die Katze hat noch mal Glück gehabt und kommt mit einem Schrecken davon. Während dem knallt Lord Voldemort mehrere Male auf die Stufen, gegen die Wände und mit einem letzten, lauten Krach landet er auf dem steinernen Boden, wo er reglos liegen bleibt.

Einer seiner Todesser, der Aufgrund des Lärmes herbeigeeilt kommt, kann nur noch feststellen, dass sein Meister durch einen Genickbruch gestorben ist. Es wäre aber auch sonst fraglich gewesen, ob er es überlebt hätte, da der Sturz viele Innere Verletzungen verursacht hat und unter den Todessern kein Heiler ist.

Vollkommen aufgelöst und in Panik versinkend, stürmt er aus dem Haus, laut rufend dass der dunkle Lord tot sei. In seinem aufgewühlten Zustand, bemerkt er nicht, dass er von einem Auroren verfolgt wird.

Als dieser endlich versteht, was der schwarz gekleidete Mann herumruft reagiert er schnell und schickt ihn mit einem wohl gezielten Stupor ins Traumland. Sofort appariert er mit ihm in die Aurorenzentrale, wo der Todesser mit Veritaserum vollgepumpt wird.

Wenig später werden die von ihm genannten Todesser aufgerundet, verhört und, dank des unermüdlichen Einsatzes der Lordschaften Potter, Black, Longbottom und Bones, verurteilt. Diejenigen, die nicht den Dementorkuss erhalten, werden für sehr lange Zeit nach Askaban hinter Gitter gesperrt. Als der Tagesprophet von der ganzen Sache Wind bekommt, dauert es nur einige Stunden, bis auch der Letzte die Neuigkeit erfährt, dass Lord Voldemort tot und die Todesser allesamt eingesperrt oder Seelenlos sind.

Während die Menschen durchdrehen, Partys schmeissen und weiss Merlin was sonst noch, ist die kleine Katze Kurzschwanz wieder auf der Jagd nach mehr Mäusen. Und jetzt, da das alte Riddlehaus leer steht, ist es der Herr des Hauses mit all seinen Jagdgründen.

Während dies alles auf der Erde geschieht, wird die Seele von Tom Vorlost Riddle vom Tod eingesammelt und in die Hölle gebracht, wo er für die nächsten paar Jahrtausende gefoltert wird, als Strafe für alle Verbrechen und Bosheiten, die er im Leben begann.


End file.
